StZOB
by NaruSasulover15
Summary: StZOB is short for Survive the Zombie Out-Break. 10 friends and 1 dog have to survive a Zombie Out-Break. will they make it or will they not? this is the RE-WRITTEN version of the other one :P


**Hey guys! This is the first part of the Survive the Zombie Apocolypse. I've made Day 1 longer so it isn't the same and i really wanted to add action into it so yeah ;p i changed a couple of things too with Day 1J**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Day 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto, you haven't talked all day. What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"None of your business" Naruto said coolly.

Ino flinched at the tone of voice but regained her composure. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Sakumo and Ino were all sitting on the roof eating their lunch. Naruto was cold to his friends but acknowledged them nonetheless. The only person he wouldn't act too cold to was Sasuke.

That was because he and Sasuke have been friends since before pre-school. They're like brothers but Sasuke thinks of Naruto more than just a brother and Naruto thinks the same way but neither of them will confess anytime soon.

"Neji, can you please try and talk to him for me?" Ino asked.

Neji sighed.

"No I will not. As Shikamaru would say, it is far too troublesome to try and talk to someone so cold" Neji glared at Naruto and huffed.

"Naruto-Kun, why is it that you only talk to Sasuke-Kun properly and not talk to everyone else properly?" Hinata asked in her usual stuttering voice.

"Why, I don't know; maybe it's because you guys bullied me before we became friends. A part of me still doesn't like you for that. Sasuke has been my best friend since we were 3 so it's only natural" Naruto glared at Hinata which made her look away.

"Naruto, don't glare at Hinata" Sakumo scolded.

"Tch! You're not my mother Sakumo" Naruto scoffed.

"Guys, why don't we just talk about something else?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto looked at his friend and sighed.

"Fine but I'm not joining in" Naruto said while turning his head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started talking to his friends.

A wind blew through, making Naruto's hair go into his face. Naruto sighed again before a loud scream sounded from down on the ground. Naruto immediately stood up.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Naruto asked.

His friends nodded. They looked down to see someone covered in blood bite a student.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Neji.

"I think it is…shit!" Naruto cursed.

"I thought they didn't exist" said Ino.

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly while shaking a little. Naruto saw this and grinded his teeth together. Then, a light bulb went off in his head.

"I need a Cricket bat" Naruto said.

"What do you need a Cricket bat for?" Sakumo asked.

"So I can hit it in the head and kill it" Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, I think I still have my Cricket bat in my duffle bag" said Kiba.

Kiba looked in his duffle bag and pulled his Cricket bat out. Naruto grabbed it and started walking to the door to the stairs.

"Wait Naruto" Sasuke said.

Naruto stopped and turned his head.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I want to come with you" said Sasuke.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a minute before sighing.

"Fine but don't slow me down" Naruto said seriously.

"I won't" Sasuke promised.

"Alright, the rest of you stay here and don't come down until I signal that it's clear" Naruto said before taking Sasuke's hand in his and walking down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, there was a glass door leading outside.

"Alright, on the count of 3, I'll open the door and we'll run. Okay, 3…2…1…now run!" Naruto swung the door open and ran with Sasuke following not too far behind.

Naruto started swinging the Cricket bat at the heads of the Zombies, smashing their skulls in the process.

"Sasuke, here are the keys to my car at the parking lot. I want you to run to the car, unlock it, get in, and lock it again. Do you understand?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed the keys and ran for his life. Naruto, meanwhile, was holding the Zombie's off so Sasuke had less of a chance of getting bitten and turning into one of these things.

Naruto dodged a Zombie that was too close and smashed it in the head. Once most of the Zombies were dead, he signalled to the others upstairs that it was clear enough so they can get to the safety of their cars.

After everyone got into their cars, Naruto ran towards his car, hoping and praying to Kami nothing happened to Sasuke. Once he got to his car, Sasuke was inside, sitting in the front passenger seat. Naruto hopped into his yellow Lamborghini and started it up.

He looked over at Sasuke who was shaking like a leaf.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just nodded his head but didn't look up.

Naruto frowned in concern but dropped the subject. He then drove out of the parking lot and onto the road with the others following. Sakumo and Ino were in Ino's purple car, Neji and Gaara were in Neji's black car, Shikamaru and Kiba were in Kiba's white car with Akamaru, Kiba's dog and Shino and Hinata were in Hinata's blue car. **(A/N: I know 5 cars in total is a bit much isn't it? Meh, whatever…it's essential to the story line anyway. I did say there were going to be 10 survivors and 1 dog in the summery didn't I?) **

Naruto was driving pretty fast but so were the others. They were all desperate to get the fuck out of the chaos.

"You know, I never thought that there would actually ever be a Zombie Break-Out" said Kiba.

"You and me both" Shikamaru said shakily.

Everywhere Shika looked, there were either 2 or 3 Zombies or a whole fucking pack. It was gruesome to see this actually happening in real life.

None of them thought this would happen. They never thought that Zombies were real but as they looked around, they knew that this was not a dream.

Naruto knew it too. Before his father died, Minato had always believed that someday, this would happen. It was real now; it was all real and believe it or not, Naruto was a little frightened. Not very frightened for himself but more frightened about Sasuke's safety and above all, Sasuke's sanity.

Sasuke might go insane from this or hopefully pull through. Naruto was praying to Kami that Sasuke won't lose himself through all this.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice a bare whisper.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I-I hope we make it out of this alive" Sasuke could practically taste the words 'because if we don't, just know that I love you' in his mouth but he refused to say them in fear of ruining everything.

"I hope we do too Sas, I hope we do too" Naruto agreed.

No words were exchanged after that. Sasuke just kept looking out the window, looking for signs of any other survivors other than him and his other 9 friends.

All Sasuke saw were Zombies left and right and some were stupid enough to go in front of the cars only to get run over.

A couple of hours later, they arrived at Naruto's house. They all parked outside the gate before quickly getting out of their cars and running into Naruto's house when he unlocked it. They barricaded the door while Naruto went down to the basement where his father kept all his weapons; guns and bombs alike.

After he got the weapons they would need to survive this hell on earth, he took them upstairs and laid them down on the table.

"What the hell are those Naruto?" asked Neji.

"These are weapons that we'll need to survive. You wanna get out of this alive don't you?" Naruto asked sternly.

"Yeah but…I don't think we'll need that many weapons" said Neji like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Have you seen how many Zombie's there are out there!? The more weapons we have, our chance of survival rises! Neji, we all know that this is where the real survival begins. If we die, that's it, we're done for. You got me?" Naruto practically growled out.

"I hear ya, I hear ya" Neji put his hands up in defence.

"Now, here's the plan; we'll stay here for a few days so we can stock up on food and drinks, maybe for a week or so but after that, we get out of here as fast as we can. We find another shelter to stay in. if we keep moving, we'll have less chance of getting bitten and turning. We'll bring a radio and some walkie talkies so we can keep tabs on what the hell is going on. We'll use the walkie talkies to keep in contact with the group. Now, if anyone gets bitten, we'll have to shoot them okay? And, we trust no one. They are the only rules. Anyway, we'll probably end up splitting somewhere along the road but that will only happen if necessary. We'll also split the weapons evenly so we'll all get weapons. Also, if we find any survivors, like I said before, don't trust them. If they give you a good enough reason to trust them then they can come with us if they want too. Have I made myself clear to you all or have you been ignoring me the whole time-wait, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, I think he's upstairs and yes, we heard you loud and clear" said Sakumo.

"Thanks Sakumo" Naruto thanked his friend and carefully went upstairs.

Once he got up the stairs, he saw his bathroom door opened slightly and light was coming out. He slowly opened the door and saw sasuke sitting on the floor with his head between his knees, sobbing. Naruto's gaze softened as he looked at his childhood friend. He sat down beside Sasuke and Sasuke looked up and to the side.

Upon seeing Naruto, his eyes narrowed before he buried his head into Naruto's shirt and cried. Naruto gently stroked his friend's hair and looked at the sobbing boy with sad eyes.

"It's alright Sasuke, it's going to be okay" Naruto said softly.

"How can you say that?" Sasuke's muffled voice could be heard.

"Say what?" Naruto asked confusedly.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, still clutching his best friend's shirt.

"How can you be so calm about this Naruto, how can you be so damn calm god damnit!? Don't you see what's going on out there!? It's pure chaos! Pure fucking chaos and you act like everything's fine when it isn't!" Sasuke shouted through his tears.

"Sasuke, I know damn well that nothing is okay! I'm just trying to think positive because it's the one thing that's keeping me sane! Sasuke, I'm trying to be as prepared for the worst as I can be and Kami damnit, I'm doing it for everyone's sake! I'm trying to be a Leader here, can't you see that!? I'm trying to protect all of you because you're my friends. I know I may seem cold and distant and I still do hate the others for bullying me in the past but deep down, all I'm trying to do is fucking protect the lot of ya" said Naruto.

Sasuke was gobsmacked to say the least. Naruto had never raised his voice before, not since he started to grow cold towards everyone.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto" Sasuke whispered meekly.

Naruto, who was glaring at Sasuke, softened his glare and sighed.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled in the first place. I mean, you're my best friend and all but, I got really pissed off then" Naruto chuckled slightly.

Sasuke smiled a small smile and wiped his tears away.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs. The others are probably waiting for me" said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded as he and Naruto stood up, walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs.

Naruto then gave out the weapons to everyone with the exception of Sasuke since he had no idea how to use any of the weapons so Naruto decided to give him the Cricket bat for now.

Sasuke was happy with the Cricket bat even though he really wanted to know how to use a gun but oh well.

"Alright, we need to get familiar with our weapons that we've got so...let's go kill some Zombies" Naruto smirked.

"Are you crazy!?" Kiba shouted.

"We can't all go out there!" Sakumo shouted.

"Only some of us will go out there idiots! Okay, Sakumo, Neji, Gaara, Kiba and Shino, come with me" Naruto commanded.

"Naruto, i want to come too" Sasuke says determinedly.

Naruto sighs.

"Not this time Sasuke" says Naruto as he and the other 5 boys walk out the door.

Naruto loads his gun and the other 5 boys do the same.

"So, how do we do this?" Neji asks.

"We shoot them in the head. Neji, with mine and your gun, we have to aim for the chest because when these guns shoot, the front goes upwards from the force so if we aim for the chests we'll hit the head when it goes upwards" Naruto instructed.

Neji nods and loads his gun.

"First, you shoulder the gun, aim for the chest and shoot!" a loud BANG! Sounded through the air and a Zombie fell dead, blood seeping out of its head.

Neji copied Naruto's movements and shot the gun. Gun shots were now heard from every direction and even the other survivors in the house could hear it.

"Oh god, i hope they're okay" Ino said.

"They'll be okay" Sasuke said.

Truthfully, Sasuke didn't know what was going to happen. Sasuke, when he was a little younger, his brother had forced him to watch a couple of Zombie movies for a joke and from what he remembers, Zombie's are attracted to sound and those guns are really loud.

A few minutes later the door opened and Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sakumo, Gaara and Shino ran in. Naruto quickly closed the door and panted harshly.

"A whole hoard came *pant pant* enough said" Naruto panted as he slid down the door in exhaustion from running.

They nodded and kept their mouths shut.

**That night**

Sasuke sat in Naruto's bed that Naruto graciously offered to Sasuke. Naruto was currently asleep and snoring softly on the Fuuton that was next to the bed.

Sasuke didn't feel very sleepy and he could hear the moans and groans of Zombies from outside since the window was open.

It was a cool night and Sasuke liked it but that bad thing was that the air reeked of rotting flesh and death. Sasuke knew he would have to get used to the smell eventually since this would be going on for a while.

'It's alright Sasuke; we're going to pull through…I hope' Sasuke thought before lying down in the bed. Sasuke took one glance at Naruto before slowly drifting off to sleep.

It had been a long day and he needed the sleep.

**A/N: Phew, i finished it! i made minor and major changes to this first chapter. i just couldn't resist putting a little bit of action in here. i know the action bit isn't great but it's good enough right? right? Tell me in the reviews if you liked it or not! **

**I might update soon but i seriously don't know when i will. anyway, like it? Hate it? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE! or haters of Yaoi - NaruSasulover15**


End file.
